Crazy Perfect
by TwilightMommyof4girls
Summary: This story was written more than a year ago but was lost in a computer crash before being posted. It was just recovered so I decided to share it in my effort to get everything updated and completed. There are 3 chapters and an epilogue. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

"Edward," I asked quietly, looking down at our clasped hands so I didn't have to look up at his face. "What happens now?"

"What do you mean, Bella?" he asked.

"I mean, when we get back to Forks. You're you... and I'm just me," I said.

"Bella, you are incredible," he said, lifting my chin so I faced him. "I wish I had gotten the time to know that before." He kissed me softly on the lips.

"So we're still going to be dating?" I asked, biting my lip and looking into his piercing green eyes, searching for any hint of hesitation.

"We're forever," he promised again. "You're my girl. I'm not saying it's going to be completely easy, but we're in this together."

I fidgeted with the small ring on my right ring finger. Edward had given it to me as a promise two weeks earlier. It was also the night that we'd first... gone all the way.

Edward and I had grown up together in the sleepy town of Forks, and though we had been in the same class since kindergarten, we'd never run in the same circles. He hung out with the popular kids, Jasper, Emmett, Mike, Rosalie, Alice, Jessica and Lauren. I hung out with Angela, who had moved to Texas with her family over the summer, and sometimes Eric and Ben. We were both top students, which earned us the honor of spending the summer taking classes at Dartmouth. Both already assured of full scholarships.

At first we started speaking to each other out of necessity. We were thrust into classrooms filled with more students than we had in our whole school and it was extremely overwhelming. We were both hungry for a little taste of home. The more we talked, the more comfortable I felt. He seemed to feel the same way, and soon we were spending more and more time together. I felt myself opening up to him in ways I couldn't have dreamed and he seemed more comfortable and at ease with me too.

Then he kissed me.

It was a simple kiss, his lips pressed ever so gently to mine, but it was everything. My first kiss. I would never even have dared to dream that my first kiss would have been with Edward. But Dartmouth was another world. People spoke to Edward and I as equals, and we both made friends. There he wasn't Edward Cullen, golden boy of Forks, and I wasn't Bella the Brain, local nerd extraordinaire. We were just Edward and Bella, two young kids far from home and falling in love.

But now we were heading back home and all my insecurities were back full force. As the plane began it's decent into Seattle, the butterflies I had been feeling intensified ten fold. I was certain I was going to throw up by the time we were taxiing to the gate.

"I love you, Bella," Edward said as he leaned over and kissed me.

"I love you, too," I said to him, pressing my forehead into his.

"Let's go. I'm sure everyone is waiting for us," he said smiling and handing my my small carry-on from the overhead compartment. We made our way through the terminal with our hands clenched together.

"Your dad is coming to get you, right?" he asked, smiling at me before we made our way through the doors to the arrival lounge.

"Yup," I said.

"And I'll see you at home," he said, kissing me once more.

"Yeah," I said.

"I'll call you tonight, and then we'll hang out tomorrow before we go back to classes on Monday."

"Okay," I said.

Edward released my hand momentarily to open the door. As soon as we were through the door, I reached for his hand but a loud squeal interrupted that thought as Alice Brandon came dashing over and launched herself at Edward. Soon he was surrounded by his parents and all his friends, and I was forgotten. I blinked quickly to dismiss the tears that were threatening to form and made my way to the luggage carousel to get my suitcase. I looked for Charlie but didn't see him. Edward and his entourage grabbed his bags and made for the exit minutes later.

An hour later I was still waiting for Charlie. I tugged my bag over to the closest payphone and dialed our home number.

"Hello," Charlie's voice said.

"Dad?" I asked, unable to believe that he was at home.

"Bells?" he asked. "Why are you calling?"

"I'm at the airport," I said, the tears I had been fighting until this minute coming without my permission.

"What airport?" he asked,

"In Seattle, Dad," I said. "My plane landed an hour ago."

"Now? You weren't supposed to be arriving home until tomorrow," he said.

"Who is it Charlie?" I heard a female voice in the background say.

"It's my daughter," he said, obviously trying to cover the mouthpiece so he couldn't be heard. It didn't work.

"That's right," the woman sighed, sounding disappointed. "She's coming home tomorrow."

"Shhh," he said. "She's actually at the airport now. Apparently, her flight was today."

"Well, you aren't driving to Seattle now," she said. "We have plans."

"Bells is a good kid," he said. "I'm sure she'll take the bus."

"Good," the woman said. The finality of her words were unmistakable.

"Dad?" I asked. "Who's there with you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I thought I heard you talking to someone," I said.

"No, Hon," he said. "It was just the TV."

"Oh," I said, my heart breaking even more with the lie he told me.

"It's late and I've had a couple of beers, do you think you could catch the bus?" he asked.

"Sure, Dad," I said. "I'll call you and let you know when to pick me up from the bus station."

"Sounds good," he said, sounding distracted. "I'll see you soon."

And he was gone. The sobs that were building in my chest came bursting out and I collapsed on the closest bench and cried. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Strangers gawked as they walked past me, nobody even tried to talk to me. It took me twenty minutes to compose myself. I grabbed the payphone again and tried to call Edward. Maybe they had gone for something to eat and would still be close. I took the piece of paper with his cell number on it and dialed quickly.

"You've reached Edward, you know what to do," his voice said on his answering machine.

"Hey, Edward," I said, trying to sound normal. "I won't be home on time for you to call me tonight but I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I love you."

I took a deep breath and made my way out of the airport to the bus stop. I was thankful that I had packed rather light as my suitcase was hard enough to move with on the crowded bus. Forty minutes later I was at the bus station and I was thankful that I had an emergency credit card from my mom and Phil as I didn't even have enough money to pay the $46.00 I needed to buy my ticket to Port Angeles. I tried to call Charlie to let him know when the bus would be in, but the phone just rang. Oh well, I was certain he would figure out what time to meet me in Port Angeles.

I sat back and read a discarded newspaper as I waited the three hours for the bus, trying Charlie's number every fifteen minutes or so. By the time I boarded I was ready to sleep, but seeing as the other eight passengers on the bus looked like they were either muggers or murderers, I decided that I would just stay awake. When the bus finally pulled into Port Angeles it was just after 3:00am. With the east coast time change it was after 6:00 and I hadn't slept a wink all night. I had hoped to see Charlie waiting there, but he wasn't. I guess I was supposed to call.

My legs and arms felt like lead as I pulled my suitcase into the almost deserted bus station. I made it to the payphone and sifted through my coins, dialing Charlie again. I dialed him nine times in a row but he never answered. I dialed Edward's cell number again, but was not surprised when it went straight to voicemail. I didn't want him to feel bad for my predicament, so I left a short message telling him I loved him and I missed him, before sitting on a bench to wait for the first bus to Forks, which left at 6:40 that morning. At 6:30, I dragged my suitcase out of the station to the bus stop outside. The rain was light, thankfully and the bus was on time. There were only two other people on the bus and so I plopped myself down in a seat near the front and watched the scenery as we made our way to Forks. The thoughts of a hot shower, warm food, and my cozy little bed were the only things, other than Edward, that crossed my mind

I was exhausted by the time the bus passed the welcome to Forks sign, but I pulled from every energy reserve I had to get myself off the bus and into the diner.

"Bella!" Sue cheered as I walked in the door, crossing the room to give me a big hug. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes. When did you get back?"

"Just now," I said, softly. "Can I use your phone to call my dad?" A shadow crossed her eyes as she looked a little angry for a moment, before resuming her regular cheery demeanor.

"Sure, Honey," she said. "Can I get you anything?"

"It's okay," I said, biting my lip nervously. "I don't have any more money right now."

"This one's on me," she said kindly. "How did you get back from the airport?"

"Thank you," I said, tears threatening to spill again. "Ummm, I took the bus."

"That had to have taken you all night," she said, looking shocked.

"Yeah," I said.

"And where was your father?" she asked, her tone a cross of anger and concern.

"Working I guess," I said. "He didn't answer the phone at home and I hate to bother him at the station."

"You should have bothered him," she said. "It isn't right to leave a young girl to take buses at night."

"I was fine," I said. "I'm sure he would have come if he could have. Something important must have come up."

"I'm sure," she said angrily, before taking a breath and adding in a much cheerier tone. "So am I getting you the usual?"

"Please," I said, placing my suitcase and carry on at the back booth.

"You can use the phone in the back," she said.

I dialed the house number again but there was no answer, so I reluctantly tried the station. I wouldn't bother him if he was busy, but I'd just let him know I was home.

"Hey, Mark," I said to my dad's deputy when he answered the phone.

"Bellagirl, aren't you a feast for the ears," he said. "How are you?"

"Good," I lied. "Is my dad there?"

"Nope," he said. "He's hasn't been in all week. When did you get back?"

"Just now," I said.

"So was Dartmouth as wonderful as you'd hoped?" he asked, happily making small talk with me.

"It was wonderful," I said, wishing with all that I was that I was back there where everything had seemed perfect.

"Well, I should get going," he said. "Speeders to catch and all that."

"I guess I'll talk to you later," I said, hurt that it hadn't been work that kept my father from coming to get me.

"Bye, Honey," he said. After saying goodbye, I held the phone to my ear listening to the dial tone. I knew that there had been a woman at the house last night. Why had he not just admitted that to me? Why had he lied? I would have been happy that my father found someone. But why was she so important that he completely forgot me?

I tried Edward's cell again. Straight to voice mail. I put down the phone and took a deep breath, willing myself to get the courage to walk back out front. As soon as I did, Sue met me with my breakfast.

"Not there?" she asked kindly.

"No," I said. "I guess he's busy."

"I guess," she added darkly. I returned to the back booth where I'd left my suitcase and sat down. Sue put down my food and looked like she was about to say something, when the door chimed, signifying that she had more customers. She smiled sadly at me and greeted the newcomers warmly. I ate slowly, savoring the familiarity of the blueberry pancakes. I was half way done when I became aware that the booth behind me was occupied.

"Poor Eddie," Rosalie Hale's voice said, floating over the distance. Eddie? She must be talking about Edward.

"Totally," Alice Brandon piped in.

"I can't believe he had to waste his summer with HER," Rosalie said. "Can you imagine, having to play nice with Barfy the Brain?" Her? They were talking about me.

"Gross," Alice said. "Apparently he didn't just play nice he got her to cash in her V-card with him. Yuck! Her clothes alone are enough to make me want to vomit. Imagine having to touch her." They knew about our relationship. I knew they would never accept me.

"Gross," Rose said. "Apparently he even has her convinced that he loves her. Nobody does. Her own father wasn't even at the airport to pick her up. I saw him out with Tanya Denali when we got back to town last night. I wonder if she's still waiting."

"Oh my God!" Alice laughed. "Why would anyone want to claim her from the airport? If he did show up, hopefully he found someone who was at least a little bit attractive to pick up instead."

"She probably doesn't even realize she's hideous," Rose laughed. "Edward said telling her she was beautiful almost gagged him." I put down my fork and concentrated on my breathing. Hearing them talk about me like that brought every fear to the forefront.

"Exactly," Rosalie said. "Then there's her mousy hair and... ewww. Who would even want to touch it?"

"He was desperate obviously. Well, he's back with us now. I'm sure Jess will be thrilled," Alice said. "And the Ugly Duckling will be humiliated in front of the whole school when she shows up tomorrow. Edward won't even give her the time of day and she'll be crushed. I can't wait."

"Me too," Rose giggled. "And, when Eddie walks in with Jess. It'll be priceless."

"I'm sure Eddie will be happy to get some real loving and not that sad sack cold fish," Alice said. "He said, he had to think of Jess to even get it up with her."

"And her tits were the smallest things he'd ever felt," Rose giggled.

"Thank God for Jess," Alice sighed.

"No kidding! He and Jess were totally made for each other," Rose added on.

I crouched lower in my seat, my appetite gone, and waited for Alice and Rosalie to leave. After they left I asked Sue if I could leave my bag there until I got my truck and she assured me she'd keep it safe. I pulled on my jacket and walked towards home, hoping Charlie would be there. By the time I got in the door, I was soaked through. The ever present rain had made no exception for me today. He wasn't there, of course.

In a way I was glad. I went to my room, grabbed my extra toiletries and robe, before heading into the bathroom for a hot shower. I turned on the shower and let the hot water wash over me, letting my tears flow once more. I would never fit in here, never fit with Edward's friends. After what I'd heard, I was almost certain Edward didn't even want me. Why would he? Hell, my own father didn't want me here. I hopped out of the shower and got dressed in some of the clothes I left behind. I tried Edward's cell again and got the same voice mail message. I didn't leave a message this time. Then, I dialed Edward's house.

"Hello?" the feminine voice of his mother answered.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen," I said. "Is Edward there?"

"No," she said. "I'm sorry, dear, he was in a hurry to get out of here and see his girlfriend today. Can I take a message?"

"No, thanks," I said. "Sorry to have bothered you."

For the first time I felt like I had a little hope. He had said he would come and see me today, so I waited, cleaning house as I did. If I was Edward's girl, he should be here soon. Two hours later, the house was shining, and I knew he wasn't coming. Alice and Rosalie were right in the diner. He didn't really want me. It was all some joke. I was a joke. There was no way I could face school tomorrow, or even the father that didn't even care enough about me to come and pick me up from the airport after I'd been gone all summer. So, I called the one person I knew I could count on.

"Mama," I cried, bursting into tears as soon as I heard her voice. "I need you."

"Baby," she soothed. "What's the matter?"

So I poured out my heart to her and she cried right along with me. "I can't believe Edward just left you at the airport without knowing you were okay. And your father! He will be hearing words from me. What do you want to do? You can come here. I always have room for my girl."

"Please," I said to her. "I can't be here, where I'm not wanted."

"Phil is booking your ticket now," she soothed. "Pack what you can and I'll have Charlie send the rest. It's the least he can do."

"I don't have a way to get to Seattle," I said.

"Take your truck," she said. "Leave it in long term parking and I'll call Charlie with the pick up details once you're here."

"Okay," I said, happy to have someone looking after me.

I packed one more suitcase and loaded it into my truck. I left a note for Charlie, telling him that I had gone home to my mother, then dialed Edward's number one more time. Voicemail.

"I thought we were forever," was all I said, before hanging up and crumpling his number and tossing it into the garbage. I stopped by the diner and picked up my suitcase from Sue and gave her a hug, thanking her for being so kind. At 5:45pm, ten hours after I finally arrived home, I drove out of Forks, hopefully for the last time.

At 11:30 that night, I was settled back in an airplane seat leaving Washington, forever.

One year later:

Dartmouth.

I still wasn't entirely sure if I could do this, but, as they had been since the disaster that happened last summer, my mother and step-father were there to help me every step of the way. I allowed my mind to wander back to the flight from Seattle to Jacksonville. I had been so tired, having been awake for close to 48 hours already, but sleep wouldn't come. I thought about Edward, and our time in Hanover, trying to make sense of his deception, looking for any clue he might have given that it wasn't as real for him as it had been for me. I came up empty. The thought of him walking through the halls of Forks High with Jessica nearly made me sick. The fact that I wouldn't have to be there to witness it made me feel somewhat better... but my imagination was not my friend. Would they still laugh about me behind my back? Would I be the joke of the school? They were answers I didn't have.

Then there was my dad. I couldn't figure out what had happened. How had he gone from being my daddy, the man that was always there when I needed him, to someone who didn't even care about me at all? When I couldn't find the answer, I looked at myself.

Of course I was too plain to keep Edward truly interested. That was understandable, but my own father? By the time I got to Jacksonville I had felt totally worthless. In fact I was certain that my mom and Phil would have forgotten to pick me up. Maybe they'd just send a note telling me that they were only fooling, that they didn't want me either. I was so convinced of that fact, that when I got off of the plane, I didn't even look up. I think that was why I didn't even see her until she had her arms wrapped around me.

It seems that Phil had used his connections and gotten him and my mom let into the restricted area. One of the many perks of being a retired baseball all star. Once I felt my mom's arms around me, smelled her perfume and heard her voice... I was done. The tears that I hadn't allowed to escape on the plane were coming full force, and soon I was sobbing into my mother's shoulder, clinging to her as if my life depended on it.

I think it did.

I don't remember gathering my luggage, or walking to the car. I don't remember much about the drive, other than my mother's arms wrapped around me and her voice telling me over and over that she loved me. I don't remember Phil pulling into the garage, or him hauling my bags out of the trunk. I do remember my mom guiding me from the car and into the kitchen, where Phil was already standing at the stove making bacon and eggs.

I had eaten slowly, the food feeling like a rock in my stomach, but as soon as I was finished, my mother tugged me by my hand up the stairs into the guest bedroom. I didn't notice the bright orange walls, or the yellow drapes, in fact I didn't notice much at all. I know I took my clothes off and had a shower, but the next thing I remembered was wearing a crisp new white cotton night gown while my mother brushed out my hair, putting it in a long french braid. Then she tucked me under the covers, and ran her fingers through my bangs as she hummed to me, just as she'd done when I was a little girl. I was asleep in minutes.

It was dusk when I woke. I didn't even know where I was at first, but it all came back to me quickly, leaving me in tears once more. I got up and looked around the room for my bags, hoping to put some clothes on. My bags weren't in the room so I made my way down the hall to the room I had stayed in when I had visited the previous Christmas. The room was painted bright white, the paint obviously fresh. There was new furniture in there since the last time I'd been there. A dark wood classic bedroom suite.

"Your mom felt it would be more to you tastes," Phil said from behind me.

"You just did this?" I had asked.

"You mom can really make things happen when she wants to," he chuckled.

"Thank you," I said to him.

"She had hoped you would have come to live with us years ago," he said. "Charlie was never keen on the idea, but that has always been her fervent wish. I am really glad you are finally here, even if the circumstances suck. I don't know what came over Charlie to just abandon you like that, but just know your mom and I won't ever do that."

"Thank you," I said again.

"All your stuff is in the drawers though you mom is talking about you needing to go shopping," he said, smiling indulgently. "I would say it's because your Washington wardrobe is not suited to our climate, but I think she just really likes the idea of actually shopping with you."

He smiled and headed down the hall. I went into the room, my room and picked out some clothes. I had chosen my Dartmouth t-shirt and my only pair of shorts. After getting dressed I headed downstairs in search of my mother. I found her in the kitchen, talking to Charlie on the phone.

"I don't care what happened. I don't care if you were busy at work or busy with something else. You should have at least made sure she was picked up and safe," she seethed at him. "You want to talk to her? Well I don't know if she wants to talk to you."

I didn't, but I knew I should.

"What the hell is this note business?" he yelled as soon as I said hello. The tone he took angered me.

"I thought it was better than just disappearing," I said sarcastically.

"You get your ass home right now," he demanded.

"I am home," I said to him.

"You know what I mean, Isabella," he said.

"Do I?" I asked, raising my voice to my father for the first time ever. "I thought I was at home with you, but you showed me exactly how important I was to you on Saturday, when you never even bothered to show up to pick me up at the airport."

"So I made one mistake," he scoffed.

"One?" I asked. "What about making me bus to Port Angeles in the middle of the night?"

"I told you to call," he said.

"I did. Multiple times. Then, when I reached Forks, after not really sleeping all night, I tried to call my father to pick me up from the diner," I said.

"I was working, you know I can't control that," he said.

"Bullshit!" I growled. "I called the station. Mark told me that you hadn't been in all week."

"He's wrong," he said angrily.

"So he lied to me?" I asked.

"Must have," Charlie answered evasively.

"I don't think he is the one with the lying problem, Charlie," I said, using his given name.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he growled.

"Who was the woman at our house when I called?" I asked.

"There was no woman," he said. "It was the TV."

"Liar," I said. "I heard every word of your conversation. Covering the mouthpiece hides nothing."

"I don't lie," he said.

"Really?" I asked, quoting his and the mystery woman's conversation word for word. "So who was more important than me? Who is so important that you lied to me, abandoned me to try to get home on my own, and never even bothered to show up and see me all day?"

"You were gone almost immediately," he said.

"Ask Sue at the diner," I growled. "She was the first person to show me any kindness since I got back to Washington. I left my bag with her so I didn't have to drag it on my _walk_ home. Then I showered, cleaned the house, and managed to pack my bags with no appearance or call from you. I didn't leave Forks until almost 6:00 on Sunday night and in the meantime, you didn't even know if I was dead or alive. Did you even care?"

"How dare you ask me that?" he roared.

"Don't you think I have a right to know?" I challenged.

"You are a child, you have no rights," he yelled. "You get your ass back to Washington. How do you think it looks for me to have my daughter run off?"

"How does it look?" I asked, shocked that that was all he worried about. "It's all about appearance for you! I don't care what you say. Tell them I ran off and joined the circus. Tell them I ran away, or here's a novel idea, how about the truth? I moved to Florida with my Mom. Who cares? You certainly didn't."

"Isabella, you are my responsibility," he growled. "You need to get back here."

"No. Mom has joint custody of me," I said. "Plus, I am eighteen in less than three weeks and can choose for myself, so it's you that has no rights."

He hung up on me then and I sobbed on my mother again. This was not the father I left in June when I went to Dartmouth. He was something completely different. He finally called two days later, and I hoped he wanted to apologize. He didn't even want to speak to me, telling Phil that if they didn't get my crap out of there in two days, he'd toss it all in the trash. Phil flew to Seattle that night, and packed up my room. Charlie let him in but otherwise ignored him, as did everyone in town, other than Sue at the diner. After two and a half hours, he had my stuff boxed up and was on his way out of town.

The boxes remained in that state for my entire time in Florida. I used the excuse that I had too much going on, but really, there were too many memories there. Good and bad. For the first while, I hoped that he'd call. That he'd tell me he was sorry and that he missed me. Anything, anything to let me know that I was worth something to him. My 18th birthday passed, so did Christmas. I sent him a card for his birthday in February. It was returned unopened, so I gave up.

I spent the first week in Florida shopping. Shopping for my room, shopping for new clothes, shopping for fun and silly nicknacks with my mother. We went to the spa where my mother had a whole host of services preformed. I opted for a pedicure. The next week, I started school.

School. The bane of my existence in Forks. Yet, in Jacksonville it was different. Within the week I had friends, a whole group of friends. Friends that accepted me for who I was, even though I wasn't entirely sure myself. We hung out together all the time, and weekends were filled with beach trips, shopping, and sleep overs. We studied together, cheered for each other and talked about EVERYTHING. Yes, my everything included Charlie, and Edward. They created all sorts of evil ways to torture Edward for toying with my heart and abandoning me. They even tried to stalk him on facebook, but though they found Rosalie, Alice, Jessica, Jasper and Emmett, Edward was nowhere to be found. They also found Angela Weber and I managed to reconnect on facebook chat and Skype. She was stunned about what happened between me and Edward, and equally as stunned when I told her about Charlie. She was so mad she was ready to book a flight back to Washington to kick their asses.

My mom and Phil even insisted on throwing me a birthday party, my first one since I was eight, much to my chagrin. I was actually surprised when it turned out to be a complete blast, and there were actually more people there than there were in the whole senior class at Forks High. Better yet, I knew and liked them all.

I was truly happy in Jacksonville, filling my time with studies, friends and family outings. My only sad times were at night when I would think of my dad and Edward. Edward, my first love. Even though I knew that he didn't feel the same way, I couldn't just turn off my feelings. In fact, despite everything, I was asked out more than a few times, but I steadfastly refused to date. How could I when I was still in love with Edward? Not only that, but no matter how hard I tried, I still couldn't even see the deception in his actions. I revisited our time together constantly, looking for any sign that it wasn't as real for him as it was for me. Was he just such a good actor that there wasn't any? Or was I just too naïve? My head accepted that it was just a game to him, my heart... my heart refused to believe that.

The year was hard, filled with challenges. Phil, my mom and my friends stood by me through them all. With their encouragement and assistance, I had even decided that I would still attend Dartmouth as I had planned. It had been my dream since I was young and my mother, especially, refused to let me give up on it.

My main drawback, was the fact that I knew that Edward would likely be there. I was stronger, and certainly had more self-confidence and strength then ever before. Finally, I decided to go. I was determined to face Edward with my head held high... and armed with the list my friends gave me, 101 ways to make Edward suffer. My mother and Phil even decided to relocate with me. Phil took a job coaching baseball and a local college in Hanover and my mom decided to retire to become a homemaker and caregiver. They had driven up last week to finalize everything with the house they'd bought for us, while I stayed behind with my friends... and Jake.


	2. Back to Hanover

Jake. Edward Jacob Swan, my son. Edward's son.

Though, of course, Edward had no idea. For the longest time, I had no idea either.

It wasn't until eight weeks after I arrived in Florida that I noticed that I hadn't had my regular monthly visitor at all. I wasn't too worried. Edward and I had been safe, using condoms every time. But still I wondered. So, I did what any red blooded American teenager would do, I googled it. By the end of the search I was certain I wasn't pregnant, since I had none of the other symptoms; no increased urination, breast tenderness, headaches, back aches, or nausea. In fact I decided that I was either suffering from extreme stress or some form of cancer. I was leaning towards stress, given the circumstances of my life at the time. In passing, I mentioned it to my mother. To say that she was more proactive with things was an understatement.

"Hurry Bella," my mother said, waiting at the door to the garage impatiently.

"It isn't like Walmart is going to close," I groused as I came down the stairs, ready to go.

"We need answers, Bella," she admonished. "I need to know if I am going to be a grandma right now."

"Geez, Mom," I said. "Don't sound so excited."

"Honey," she said, pulling me in for a hug. "Pregnant or not pregnant, Phil and I will be there for you every step of the way. A baby is a blessing, even if the timing is off."

"Thanks Mom," I replied. "I think."

When we got to Walmart, my mother rushed over to the pharmacy section and chose two different tests, rushing to the cashier next. By the time she paid, she was tugging me into the Walmart bathroom.

"Can't it wait until home?" I asked. Maybe I whined. Public bathrooms are gross, especially the ones in Walmart.

"Just take the test," my mother sighed, herding me into a stall.

"I think I can do this part alone," I told her, closing the door. I prepared both of the tests and put a paper cover over the seat before sitting to take the tests.

"Go figure," I said after a few moments. "I finally have anxiety about taking a test, and it's a test I am hoping to fail."

"Knowledge is power, Bella," she said. "Knowing the results won't change anything. Now you'll just know if..."

"If I should sign up for 16 and pregnant?" I asked.

"Can you please just pee on the sticks?" she laughed. My mother was crazy, impetuous, and totally listening for the sound of me peeing.

"Can you turn on some water or something," I begged.

"Fine," she said. As soon as the water was on I was able to complete the tests. I had my pants pulled up, and almost done up when I saw the results.

PREGNANT. My pregnancy was relatively easy. In fact, other than the gigantic protruding belly, you would never have known. My mom and Phil, my friends and the school were all so incredibly supportive during my pregnancy. My friends never judged... well they didn't judge me at least. Edward was another story. They were there with me every step of the way, even joining the yoga class that my mother insisted that I join with her. It certainly helped with my usual awkward and stumbling movements, especially when I couldn't even see my feet. The school was incredible, allowing me to work ahead in most of my classes so I had a lighter load to deal with in May, when he was due.

My friends were there for everything, well, almost everything. They came to doctor's appointments, and ultrasounds. During our final exams, my friends would rub my Buddha belly for luck. They were amazing. They cheered so loud when I walked across the stage to collect my diploma, the blue gown almost hiding my enormous belly. And four days later they squealed in delight as they came into the room to meet Jake, when he came screaming into the world after nine hours of labor.

Jake had his dad's copper hair, and piercing green eyes. In fact, he looked just like Edward in almost every way. My mother had tried to convince me to tell Edward about the baby through my whole pregnancy, and especially after he was born. My friends did too. My head knew that I should... my heart couldn't. Edward had already rejected me... I couldn't stand for him to reject Jake too.

My heart clenched painfully in my chest as I looked down at Jake, who was sound asleep in my arms. He was such a good baby, as long as he was fed on schedule. He was almost three months old now and probably the happiest baby you'd ever meet. He was a major flirt, smiling and giggling whenever someone talked to him and kicking his feet excitedly when it was someone he recognized. All of my friends adored him, as did his Nana and Papa.

As we began our descent into Boston, my nerves picked up again, and the questions that had been plaguing me the last few days were swirling again. Would I see Edward here? Would I tell him about Jake? Could I? As Jake sucked on his fist in his sleep, I wondered these things over and over. The second I thought I'd made up my mind one way or another, I'd change it again. As we disembarked, my mother and Phil were right there waiting for us. My mom happily took Jake from my arms, kissing his pudgy cheeks and marveling how much he had grown in the last few days. Phil gave me a hug and told me he was proud of me for the thousandth time.

I looked around the airport as we waited for my luggage. The last time I'd been in this airport, Edward had had his arms wrapped around me. I had been so naive and happy. I had been so wrong. I took Jake back from my mom and kissed the soft skin of his cheek. He opened his green eyes and smiled at me.

"Hi, Baby Boy," I cooed to him.

"Are you okay, Bella?" my mom asked, wrapping her arm around me.

"I will be," I said, not taking my eyes off Jake. I would be okay. I had to be for him. Phil collected Jake's and my bags and guided us out to the SUV. Once we were in and on our way, my mother talked non-stop about the house. It was an older house that had been split in two so that Jake and I would have our own space and Mom and Phil would have theirs. They had spent the last week working with a decorator to complete both halves of the house. I worried a little that my mother's more... eclectic tastes would have won out in both areas but Phil assured me that I would love my space. We stopped for lunch and so I could nurse Jake before we got on the highway to Hanover.

Jake, with his belly full, slept the whole car ride. As we got to town, the memories flooded back. The library where Edward and I studied. The restaurant where he gave me the promise ring. The dorms. The park. The movie theater. It was all there, unchanged from a year ago. Except it was different. I looked down at my sleeping son and took a deep breath. I could do this for Jake.

"Jake has his own nursery in our place too," Renee gushed. "You're going to love them both."

"I'm sure they're both perfect," I said, smiling at my mom, concentrating on holding myself together. She may have bought it, but I could tell by the looks Phil was giving me through the rear-view mirror, that he wasn't.

"Here's our house," my mother chirped happily as we pulled into a long driveway at the end of a quiet street. The old Victorian home was beautiful and I was completely in love.

"What is that?" I asked, pointing to a car parked in front. It had a big red bow on it.

"It's your new car," my mom squealed.

"I thought we agreed that I didn't need a car. The campus is in walking distance and..." I started to argue.

"That's true," my mom said. "But with Jake, we wanted to make sure you guys were free to do what you needed and wanted to do. You've grown up so fast and you take care of him way better than most moms twice your age. Bella we are just so proud of you and want you to have everything."

"Oh, mom," I said, giving her a hug. "Thank you."

She squealed delightedly and bounced over to get Jake from the car while I hugged Phil.

"Thank you," I said as I gave him a hug.

"I know this is going to be tough on you, Kiddo, and your mom and I want to do what we can to make it easier," he said, kissing the top of my head.

My mom was talking to Jake, who may or may not have been awake as she brought him in to show him his bedrooms; the jungle nursery on her side, and the fishbowl nursery on mine. Other than Jake's room, my whole side of the house was decorated with light paint and dark wood furniture. The decorator had my tastes nailed. My office had a big desk and a wall full of built in book shelves. Most of my stuff was already unpacked, except for the boxes from Charlie's and the suitcases I had brought with me.

"Your kitchen is stocked with all new gadgets and stuff," my mom said as I walked into the completely modern kitchen. "I left the food for you to take care of since I don't really cook."

"Thanks, Mom," I said, hugging her again. "Thank you guys for doing this all for Jake and me."

"Any time, Baby," she said, kissing my forehead.

I spent the rest of the night unpacking the clothes Jake and I had brought with us and decided to order pizza for dinner. Grocery shopping could wait until morning.

"Bella," my mom called from the front door the next morning as I was dressing Jake to go to the grocery store. "The decorator will be here to put up pictures and stuff today. I had a whole bunch of the pictures of you and Jake framed so do you have anywhere you want them or can she just have free reign.

"Hey," I said, coming down the stairs. "Just have her put them anywhere. She has done an amazing job so far."

"Where are you two off to?" she asked.

"Grocery store," I said.

"Do you want me to keep him while you shop?" she asked.

"You don't have to," I said to her, not wanting to foist Jake upon her too often.

"I want to," she said, plucking him from my arms. "I haven't seen him in so long." She immediately went into baby babble mode, cooing at Jake.

"It would be faster," I said, though I doubt she was truly paying attention. "Do you need anything?"

"Hmmm," she said, looking up from her baby-coma. "I don't think so. Phil got us all the essentials the other day."

"He just ate so he should be good until I get back. If not, there is milk is in the freezer," I said, kissing Jake.

She took him back to her place and I closed the door and went out to my new car. I guess it was more of a crossover than a car. I hopped in and navigated the path to the grocery store. Since I was mainly just feeding myself, I bought a lot of smaller portions, but did get some bigger things to make meals for all of us a couple of times. When my cart was full I paid, and allowed the clerk to help me out to the car. I was just getting in when I saw him.

Edward.

My breath caught in my throat and tears stung my eyes. He was just as gorgeous as ever. He walked across the parking lot and into the store. I regained my composure and waited to see him come out. He didn't disappoint, coming out a few minutes later with a small bag. He jogged over to a silver Volvo and hopped in, starting up the car and almost peeling out of the parking lot. I started my car and drove out, at a much slower pace.

Edward was here. Suddenly pre-med seemed like an awful choice since I knew that Edward was doing the same program, and Hanover seemed like an impossibly small town. By the time I got home, I had calmed down and decided to stay. Just because we might have a class together didn't mean that we'd have to talk. And even if we shared a few words, it didn't mean he ever had to know about Jake. The ball was still in my court.

When I got home, there was a car in the driveway. Obviously, the designer's. I unloaded my groceries from the car, placing all the bags in the kitchen, before heading over to get Jake from my mom. As I stepped in the front door, I heard my mom and Jake in the living room. As I turned in, I saw the decorator, cooing over my son. Her grandson.

"Hello," I said, as she looked up at me.

"Bella," my mom said, turning to face me. "I'm glad you're home. Jake is getting hungry."

"Bella?" Esme asked, looking at me. "Isabella Swan?"

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen," I said again, moving towards them and gathering Jake from my mother. I didn't know how much Esme knew about Edward's and my relationship, but if she did, she'd figure out right quick that Jake was her grandson.

"Cullen?" my mom asked, still clueless. "I thought your name was Masen."

"I use my maiden name when working," Esme said. "It's good to see you Bella. You look good."

"Thank you," I said, cradling Jake to me.

"Did you meet here in Hanover?" my mother asked, still not getting the connection. She knew Edward's last name. She just couldn't piece it all together.

"No," Esme answered. "From Forks. Bella was in the same class as my son."

My mother turned and stared at me, eyes the size of saucers as she finally got the connection.

"Well," I said, as Jake started snuffling and rooting around. "I'd better get home and feed him. I'll talk to you both later."

"I'll be over to hang your pictures soon," Esme said. "I have a few more to do for your mother first."

"Sounds good," I said, thinking it sounded anything but good.

I went home and nursed Jake, before changing him and setting him in his bouncy seat in the kitchen so I could put my groceries away. The butterflies in my stomach were in full flight and I was sure I was going to throw up when I heard the knock. I gathered Jake into my arms and went to let Esme in.

"Hello, Dear," she said sweetly.

"Mrs. Cullen," I said politely. "Come in."

"Thank you," she said, sweet tone still in place.

She closed the door behind her.

"Is this why you left?" she asked, any trace of sweetness or politeness gone from her voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked, holding Jake tightly to my chest.

"Why you left Forks without a word to Edward," she clarified angrily. "I'm not a fool. I know this is my son's baby."

"He is," I confirmed. "But that wasn't why I left Forks. I had no clue I was pregnant until eight weeks later."

"And still you didn't call," she said.

"No, I didn't," I said, walking away from her and into the kitchen. I held Jake tightly to my chest as I sat on a chair.

"Do I get an explanation?" she asked angrily.

"I guess," I said, still not offering it.

"I think you owe us that," she said.

"I guess that's true," I said, realizing there was no real way out of it.

"I take it you weren't at boarding school then," she said angrily.

"Boarding school?" I asked.

"In Switzerland," she clarified.

"I've never even been to Canada," I said. "Why would you think I was in Switzerland?"

"So you left Forks and went?" she said, like it was a question.

"To my mother's house in Florida," I said.

"Why? Why did you do that? Why did you make your father lie for you?" she asked angrily.

"I didn't make Charlie do anything," I said angrily. "In fact I haven't even spoken to him since the day I got to Florida."

"What?" she asked again. "Why would you just completely abandon your own father?"

"Abandon my father?" I asked her. "You have definitely got that the wrong way."

"What do you mean?" she asked, pulling out a chair and sitting. "I am trying very hard not to freak out, but that is my grandson that you are holding. A grandson that I knew nothing about until a few moments ago. Now, I am obviously working under a whole lot of misconceptions, and it would be really helpful if you filled me in."

"Where do you want me to start?" I asked her with a sigh.

"You and Edward were in a relationship here. You flew home together, and then..." she said, leading me directly into one of the most horrific days of my life.

"I can't," I said, tears coursing down my cheeks.

"Please Bella," Esme begged. "I think you owe it to me... to Edward..."

"I don't owe Edward anything," I snarled, holding Jake even tighter to me. Tears started to fall as I let myself think of the worst day of my life, preparing to share it with Esme.

"That's his son, Bella," she said. "You were in a relationship and then you were gone. No explanations."

"Do you want to know? Do you really?" I asked angrily, not even attempting to stop the tears.

"Yes," she said. "I want to know why you couldn't even have called. Does your father even know he is a grandpa?"

"Charlie," I scoffed. "No, he doesn't know. He forfeited that right."

"Please, Bella," she said, her softer tone returning.

"I should go," I said looking at her in a panic. "I'll leave and you can pretend you never saw me."

"He's my grandson, Bella," she said. "I can't just forget that. I won't. Edward deserves a chance here."

"A chance to reject his son like he rejected me? I don't think so."

"Rejected you?" she asked. "How did anyone reject you?"

"Oh God! Where should I start?" I asked.

"Please, Bella," she simply said, staring at me and my son.

"Edward and I never ran in the same circles in Forks. In fact, he and his group seemed to be the ones that set out to make my life completely miserable at every turn. Edward and I never even really spoke until we got to Dartmouth, unless it was about some project we were forced to work on together. Even then contact was absolutely minimal. To him and his friends I was just Bella the Brain, or Nerdbird, or Ugly Duckling... or any one of the other miserable names that they made up to make my life hell. Then we got here. It was so different... so big that we kind of stuck together for some sense of familiarity. But in doing that, I got to know him, at least I think I did. I never would have imagined it possible, but I fell in love with him."

"Love," she scoffed.

"Love," I reiterated, looking at her fiercely. "I didn't want to fall in love with him. I fought against it but I couldn't. It was perfect, and real and coming to an end so quickly..."

"An end?" she asked.

"We were going home.I was so scared that things would go back to the way they were. I wanted to believe Edward, to believe that what was happening between us was real. He promised me so many times that once we stepped off the plane that nothing would change. He'd still want me... love me. He promised me that we'd be forever, and I believed him."

"But you decided not to be on the pill as a backup plan," she said.

"He knew I wasn't on the pill. I had never had a reason to before Edward. He had condoms and used them every time," I said. "Obviously one failed."

"Fine," she said, sighing. "Go on."

"On the plane... he had to keep reassuring me. I was so worried. Right before we came through those doors he promised me he loved me and that we'd be forever one last time," I said, tears streaming down my cheeks. "Then we got through the doors and I was shoved away from him. I stepped to the side and waited but he was swept away by you guys and his friends, not even looking for me. So I gathered my bag and found a bench, waiting for my... waiting for Charlie. I watched as you all left together, talking and joking happily... and still I waited. Finally, an hour later I tried to call Charlie at home. He was there. He had forgotten I was coming home that day. He had a woman at the house..."

"Tanya Denali no doubt," Esme said, distaste obvious in her words. "So you stayed with friends in Seattle."

"I don't know anybody in Seattle," I said.

"So where did... So what happened?" she asked, her face looking rather horrified and if she had started to piece some things together.

"Charlie told me to bus home," I said.

Esme's eyes flashed open and she stared at me dumbfounded.

"So, I caught a city bus from the airport to the bus station and waited there for three hours for the next bus. I got on, hoping to sleep, but when I saw the other passengers on board, I was too freaked out. I finally got to Port Angeles at 3:00 am and tried calling Charlie again. He still didn't answer, so I tried Edward's cell because I was so scared and alone sitting in the bus station in the middle of the night. He didn't answer. So I waited until 6:40, and took the first bus to Forks. I got off at 8:00 by the diner and tried to call Charlie again. Still nothing. I tried to call Edward's cell, but it went to voicemail..."

"Bella," she said, her eyes filled with tears.

"Sue was so kind to me. She let me sit and eat, even though I didn't have any money to pay her for my meal. It was the first meal I'd had since getting off the plane the day before."

Tears were coming down Esme's cheeks now too, and she made no move to stop them. I rocked Jake against my chest, holding onto him for support.

"I was so tired and hurt. Then... then Alice and Rosalie came into the diner," I said, shifting Jake in my arms. He had fallen asleep, and I caressed his little cheek and smoothed his hair before kissing his forehead and looking back at Esme. "They sat in the booth behind mine. The things they said... I tried so hard not to believe them, but they knew things from Edward... and I..." I sobbed as I told her what they'd said. "When they left I walked home. I took a shower and I tried Edward's cell again, before eventually calling you."

"You never called me," she said, almost harshly again.

"I did. I asked you if Edward was there. You told me he was in a hurry to go see his girlfriend."

"That was you?" she asked, her voice suddenly full of doubt.

"Yeah," I said. "So I waited. I believed in Edward. I was so certain he was coming to see me. Even after everything that happened at the airport and everything that Rosalie and Alice said, I still believed Edward. I wanted him to come and see me so bad... I wanted him to tell me that everything was going to be okay. But he never came. Finally, I understood that I was not the girlfriend he was in a hurry to see. Charlie still hadn't even bothered to show up or call. I knew then that he didn't want me... I wasn't Edward's girlfriend, and I was going to be made fun of at school the next day. My only friend Angela Weber had gone to Texas... I had never felt more alone. I had no reason to stay, and every reason to get the hell out of town. So, I called my mom and arranged to move to Florida with her, but still I hoped for Edward. I called him one last time, getting his voicemail again. I left him a message and packed what I could before getting in my truck and driving back to Seattle for my flight to Jacksonville."

"Dear God," Esme said, her hand covering her mouth as her eyes continued to water.

"When I got to Florida... I was so convinced that nobody wanted me, that I was worthless. I actually thought that my mom wasn't even going to pick me up from the airport. She did. She took me home and held me as I cried and stood by me every moment after. Charlie called late Monday night, over 24 hours after I left Forks, demanding that I return immediately. He was furious that I left, not because he was going to miss me so much, or anything like that. No, he was only worried what people would think. When I refused his demands, he hung up on me. He called back two days later and demanded that we come and get all my stuff before he threw it all in the trash. Phil was on a plane that night. Charlie has never tried to contact me since, and he even returned a birthday card I sent him unopened."

"So he doesn't know about your son?" she asked.

"No," I said. "I didn't even know I was pregnant until October. I attributed my missed cycle to stress. I never really had any other symptoms."

"Any the baby... he's okay?" she asked.

"He's perfect," I said. "He was born a few days after his due date and has reached all his milestones so far."

"How big was he?" she asked.

"Seven pounds even," I said.

"Edward was only five pounds and six ounces when he was born," she said, staring at Jake. "He was ten pounds at six weeks though."

"Jake was eleven pounds at his six week check up. The doctor commented on what a good eater he was," I said, smiling down at my sleeping son.

"I... There's so much you don't know," Esme said, surprising me. "You really need to talk to Edward."

"I can't," I said to her.

"I understand that you're scared," she said. "But Jake needs his dad. He deserves that."

"What if Edward doesn't want him? What if he..." I said.

"Let me tell you one thing. Then my son can tell you the rest," she said. "We moved to Hanover the day after he graduated and Edward has been hoping to see you ever since."

"Me? Why?" I asked.

"I can't answer that," she said. "But Jacob deserves his dad and Edward deserves a chance to be a father."

"His full name is Edward Jacob," I said, looking down at Jake again. "I had chosen Jacob before he was born... but he looked so much like Edward..."

"He really does," Esme said. "I was stunned when I first saw his pictures. I would have sworn they were pictures of Edward. Then I saw him at your mom's and I wanted to ask if he looked like his mom or his dad... I didn't even have the chance before you came in. I knew instantly."

"I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't mean to keep you from him."

"Can I hold him?" she asked.

"I guess so," I said, standing up and placing him in her arms.

"Hi, Jake," she cooed to him, even though he was sleeping. "I'm your grandma."

"Knock, knock," my mom said, opening the front door. "Did you get all..." She stopped short, looking at both Esme's and my tear-stained faces. "Oh!"

"Mom," I said. "Meet Esme Cullen, EJ's other grandma."

"I... I... I... I have no clue what to even say," my mother said. "Are you okay, Bella?"

"I think so," I said. "I told her everything. Apparently Charlie told everyone I was at boarding school."

"Boarding school?" Renee asked.

"In Switzerland," Esme supplied.

"I don't even know what to say," Renee said. "I don't know why he wouldn't have told the truth."

Esme's phone rang and she picked it up with Jake still cradled in one arm.

"Hello," she said into the phone.

"Hi Honey," she said. "Did you pick up the eggs?" Probably Edward, since he had been at the grocery store.

"You'll never believe who I met today," she said. SHE DID NOT!

"Yes," she said happily. "Actually her mother and step father were the ones who hired me to decorate their house. She's here with me right now."

My eyes almost bugged out of my head as my mom moved to put her arms around me.

"Dinner?" she said. "Let me ask her."

My heart was pounding and my throat was dry.

"He'd like to take you to dinner tonight," she said, smiling at me.

"I can't," I almost gasped. "Jake..."

"Will be fine with me," Renee finished. "You need to do this, Bella."

"I..." I said.

"She says she'd love to," Esme said into the phone. "Sure, pick her up here at 7:00. She's the door on the right."

"He knows where I live?" I asked as she hung up the phone.

"Of course," she said as she returned her phone to her purse. "We live just down the street."

"Oh," I said. "You didn't tell him about Jake."

"No, I didn't," she said. "That's for you to do." I swallowed hard, willing my stomach contents to stay put.

"Will Dr. Cullen be angry?" I asked her.

"He'll be fine. I'll explain everything to him after Edward leaves," she said. "Do you have some pictures I can show him?"

"We certainly do," my mother piped in. "I have copies of all the pictures we had you hang today."

"That would be great," Esme said. "I'm sure he'll be wanting to see little Jake soon."

"I'm sure that can be arranged," Renee said, completely usurping the conversation. I was rather glad of that fact, considering that I was mentally freaking out about being face to face with Edward in just a couple of hours. The two of them started talking in greater detail so I wandered off to the kitchen to finish cleaning and putting things away. When I was done, I moved into my study and stared at the boxes that had come from Forks. For the life of me, I couldn't imagine what I could possibly have wanted in those boxes. I ignored them once again and moved into the living room. My mother was going full out describing my pregnancy as well as showing Esme the weekly pictures that she had insisted on taking of my belly. Esme was happily cuddling Jake, and listening intently to my mother.

"She wasn't very big," Esme said.

"Most people didn't even know she was pregnant until her last month," my mom said. I smiled briefly at them and moved upstairs, tidying my already clean house as I went.

At 5:30, Jake woke and made his demands known. I took him from Esme and brought him up to his fishbowl nursery to change and feed him. By 6:00 he was done and my mother came to get him so I could get ready. Ready. Somehow I didn't think I would ever be ready for this. I opted to stay casual, keeping my jeans on, but adding a fitted blouse instead. I applied light make-up, just lip gloss and eye liner, and brushed my hair out of it's normal ponytail into soft waves. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and bit my lip nervously. How was I supposed to get through this night?


	3. Daddyward

**_Sorry for the delay all. Enjoy the last chapter of the story. There is a 'shortish' epilogue coming soon. Please enjoy and review. I love reading what you guys think; the good and the bad (though mostly the good)._**

**_.  
_**

.

At 6:55, I heard a car in the driveway and I opened the front door. Edward parked and hopped out smiling widely at me.

"Bella," he said jumping up the two steps to the porch and pulling me into his arms. "I'm so happy to see you."

"Hello, Edward," I said when he put me back down.

"I've missed you so much. How was Switzerland?"

"Wow," I said. "You just get right into things don't you?"

"What?" he asked furrowing his brow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"We need to talk," I said.

"I know," he said. "I thought we could do that over dinner. We'll go to our favorite..."

"Stop!" I said. "I don't want to eat. I don't want to talk to you at a restaurant."

"Oh..." Edward replied.

"I want to talk to you. I need to... Can we just go for a walk?" I asked him.

"Anything," Edward said happily. "Bella, I've missed you so much."

"You don't get to say that Edward," I said. "Not after everything."

"What do you mean, after everything? I've missed you," he said. "I've been counting the days until you arrived."

"Stop!" I said loudly. I stepped away from him and down the steps, moving down the driveway to the path that led to the school.

"What is it, Bella?" he asked. "You don't seem very happy to see me."

"Do you remember what you promised?" I asked.

"Of course," he said.

"Do you remember your words right before we came out of those doors?" I asked.

"Of course," he said.

"Then what changed, Edward?" I asked. "What made every word that you said to me here, on the plane, and just before we walked through those doors mean nothing?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"One minute you were telling me you loved me and we were forever and the next I was completely pushed away and forgotten. You never even said goodbye before you left the airport with your friends and family," I said.

"I'm sorry, but you didn't say goodbye either," he said.

"You're going to put this on me?" I asked.

"I didn't do anything wrong, Bella. The guys were all there and I was talking to them and then I looked up and you were gone. Alice said she saw you leave with somebody. Did your friends from Seattle pick you up that fast?" he said.

"Alice saw me leave," I scoffed. "How convenient."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"There were no friends in Seattle, Edward," I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I don't know anybody in Seattle," I said, enunciating every word.

"But Charlie said..."

"Charlie lied. He lied about a lot of things," I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "What did he lie about?"

"I was never in Switzerland, for one," I said.

"What? Bella, what's going on? Please tell me," he said. "I'm freaking out here. If you weren't in Switzerland then where were you?"

"I went to live with my mother in Florida. I certainly know when I'm not wanted," I said.

"You aren't making any sense," Edward said.

"Really?" I asked. "Good, because neither are you!"

"Help me understand," he said. "Bella, please!"

"When we got through those doors and you got swept up in your friends. I stepped back. You know that none of them ever liked me and the glares that I got reminded me of that full force. I walked over to the luggage carousel and got my bag and waited for you to come and talk to me," I explained, tears threatening to fall.

"You were gone. Alice said..."

"Alice lied!" I said, my voice raise.

"Why would she lie?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because they all hated me," I said. "I am certainly not her and I can't answer that. But I didn't go anywhere. I stayed at that airport alone for more than an hour after you left."

"What?" Edward asked, his eyes looking pained. "Charlie was..."

"Charlie forgot me," I said, tears finally slipping down my cheeks.

"He arranged for some of his friends to pick you up," Edward said.

"No, he didn't," I said. "He forgot. I called him at home and he answered. He was talking to some woman and told me to take a bus home."

"A bus?" Edward asked.

"I tried to call you," I said. "I tried to call your cell to see if maybe you could help me... but there was no answer."

"Bella," Edward said.

"So I took the bus," I said, remembering the horror that was. "I took a city bus to the bus terminal and waited three hours for the bus to PA. I tried calling both you and Charlie but nobody ever answered. So I waited. Alone..."

He stared at me slack-jawed so I continued.

"I didn't get to PA until after 3:00 am," I said. "I hoped Charlie would be there... but he wasn't. I tried calling him again but it just rang. I was so scared. I tried to call you but like the other tries it went straight to voicemail."

"I..." he started to talk, but I help my hand up.

"I sat there all night until I could get a bus to Forks at 6:40," I told him. "I got off at the dinner and walked in, hoping I could call Charlie from there."

"Okay," Edward said, still looking horrified.

"He didn't answer so I called the station. He wasn't there, hadn't been all week."

"You should have called my house," Edward said.

"Really?" I asked. "Because you gave me that number, right?"

"Bella..."

"No!" I said. "I get to finish before you get to say anything."

"Okay," he said.

"Sue was so sweet," I said. "She fed me even though I had no way to pay her. I sat in a booth at the back trying to figure out what the hell had happened in the last 18 hours. That's when I heard them."

"Who?" he asked.

"Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon," I said.

He blanched a little but said nothing.

"I wanted to throw up. They were saying such horrid things. I tried not to believe them but they knew things about me, about us. They said it was a joke and that you were happy to be back with Jessica," I all but yelled.

"I never liked Jessica," he replied. "Never."

"Sure you didn't," I scoffed.

"Do I get to speak now?" he asked.

"Go for it," I replied.

"Sure, I was swept up in my parents and my friends, but I looked for you. I didn't understand why you had left without a word to me," he said. "I thought maybe you were intimidated by everyone."

"You think?"

"I didn't expect them to be there, Bella. I was shocked. I asked them if they saw you and Alice said she saw you leave," he said. "So I left."

"And you never answered your phone," I said.

"My parents changed service providers. They didn't do it right and I had to get a new number," he said.

"That doesn't explain why Rosalie and Alice knew things," I said.

"What did they know?" he asked.

"They said that it was all a game to you... that you got me to cash in my V card... that you lied when you said I was beautiful... that I was a joke... and that I would be humiliated the next day at school..."

"NO!" Edward said, his eyes open wide. "I never said any of that. You have to believe me."

"I tried..." I said. "I left my bag with Sue and walked home. Charlie wasn't home and hadn't been at the station. I got there and showered to warm up and then I called your cell again. When it went right to voicemail, I called your house, hoping that there was something wrong with your phone..."

"You called my house?" he asked.

"Yup," I said. "I talked to your mom. She said you weren't home and that you had gone to see your girlfriend. I was so sure that you were coming to see me."

"I was!" Edward said.

"Really? Because I waited. I waited for you all day!" I cried.

"I ran into Charlie at the gas station," Edward said. "He told me that you were in Seattle with friends still... that you wouldn't be home until late that night."

"Charlie lied," I said.

"I stayed home all day, hoping that you'd come. By 3:00, I knew... I knew I wasn't the person that you were so anxious to see," I cried.

"You were," Edward cried. "You are!"

"You don't get to say that," I said. "You can't."

"Bella..."

"I called my mom. I told her about everything that had happened. I told her that nobody wanted me in Forks..."

"I wanted you," Edward said, dropping to his knees in front of me. "I loved you, Bella. I love you. I went to Port Angeles to get some things so we could have a special night. I wasn't sure what time you were going to be home so when I got back to Forks at 6:00, I sat and waited in front of your house."

"I left just after 5:00. I called you again before I went, even though I though I was just a joke to you, and left a message on your voicemail. Then I left a note for Charlie, took the bag that I'd packed, picked up my bag from Sue, and drove my truck to Seattle," I said, drying my tears some. "I got to Jacksonville the next morning. I was so sure that nobody would want me that I even expected to be left at the airport. I thought that my mom and Phil would abandon me, just like Charlie and you."

"Bella," he said. "I didn't. I know it seems that way,but I love you. You are it for me. I told you in my letter..."

"I never got anything from you," I said.

"I gave it to Charlie," he said.

"Charlie hasn't spoken to me since that Monday night when he finally discovered that I wasn't home," I said. "He demanded that I come home because it wouldn't look good that I ran off. He didn't want me... he just didn't want to look bad."

"I left a letter on Sunday night when my dad came to make me come home," he said. I dropped off another one on Monday, and a third one on Tuesday."

"I wrote to you every week," he said. "Charlie said that he'd make sure you got them."

"Once again, Charlie lied," I said. "I haven't heard anything from him since Wednesday that first week when he called my mother to demand that we come to get my stuff before he threw it in the garbage. Phil went and boxed everything up for me. I sent him a birthday card but he returned it unopened."

"So you got nothing from me?" Edward asked.

"Not one word since the airport," I replied.

"I'm sorry," he said. "You have to believe..."

"I don't know what to believe anymore, Edward," I said. "Seeing you here... that wasn't what I wanted. In fact, I almost didn't come because I couldn't face seeing you here. But my mom... God, Edward, she's been amazing. She's been there for me for everything. She even supported me coming here. So much so, that she and Phil gave up their lives in Florida for me. For my dream."

"What are you saying?" Edward asked. "You don't want me?"

"I don't know... I just... I didn't think you were an option. After everything I have spent the last year convincing myself that what happened here was a joke to you."

"So you moved on?"

"No," I said. "I couldn't. I had plenty of chances, but I couldn't. I believed in you, in us, so completely and then that was shattered. I truly believed that I was nothing more than a joke to you..."

"Never!" Edward exclaimed. "You are my everything."

"But what about Jessica? What about your friends?"

"I never wanted Jessica. Not ever! Alice and Rosalie tried to foist her off on me non-stop but I was never interested. In fact, nobody has ever caught my interest until I got to know you. As for my friends... Let's just say that I spent most of last year avoiding them. Their shallow, petty cattiness didn't hold any appeal after you. We moved the day after graduation and I have been here since, waiting for you. I love you, Bella. I want a future with you."

"You can't," I cried, confused by his words and actions. "You won't."

"I do!" he said. "I do love you. I love you with all that I am."

"Don't say that," I cried. "There's things I haven't told you."

"What?" he asked. "What can you say that will make me stop loving you?"

"Edward, things have changed," I said. "Maybe, if I had been stronger and had waited to hear things from you... but it's different now."

"It doesn't have to be," he said.

"It does," I said. "We're different people than we were last year. I'm different."

"Then we can start fresh, start now," he said, his green eyes filled with so much hope.

"I want to," I said, surprising myself. "You don't know how much I want that."

"Then what's stopping you?"

"Jake," I said.

"So you did move on," he said, horrified. "Of course you have a boyfriend."

"No," I said. "I don't have a boyfriend. Jake is... Jake is my son." His eyes popped open wide as he scanned my body, looking for any evidence supporting my words. His eyes stopped on my boobs and he backed up a step.

"Oh," he said. "So there was someone else. I guess that changes things."

"Edward, I didn't move on. My son, Jake... His name is Edward Jacob. I named him after his father. He's three months old."

He was silent, staring at me almost unseeing.

"He's your son Edward," I said. "I should have been strong enough to tell you, but I was scared. I was so scared. I had just been rejected by my father and by you. At least that's what I thought. How could I let that happen to my baby before he was even born?"

He was still silent.

"He's such a good baby, Edward. He's perfect. He looks so much..."

"He can't be mine, Bella. Why are you saying he is? We were safe. Every damn time we were safe."

"I know," I cried. "I didn't believe it was possible either."

"Why are you doing this? Is it because we have money? You got pregnant with someone else's baby and have decided to pin it on me because my parents have money," he said.

"No," I said angrily. "He is your son. Believe it or don't, I don't care. I don't expect anything from you Edward. And I certainly don't want your money. I have a hard enough time with Phil spending his money on us. God! I knew this would happen. I just knew it. Goodbye Edward."

I turned away and headed quickly home. When I got there I burst into my mother's house and looked around for Jake. I needed him.

"Bella?" my mom asked, looking at me with pain filled eyes. She knew something had happened and was trying to be there for me, but I couldn't do it.

"Not now," I said to her. "Where is he?"

"Phil has him in the den," she said. "He's teaching him about baseball."

"I should never have come here," I said to her. "It was a huge mistake. I need to go."

"No," she said. "Bella. Give him time. This wasn't the easiest thing for you to accept either."

"He accused me of trying to pin someone else's baby on him for money, Mom," I said. "I need to take Jake and I need to go."

"Bella, no matter what Edward wants, Esme wants to be a part of Jake's life, and Carlisle too. They want to come by tomorrow and visit you both," she said. "But, Honey, you gotta give him time. You just have to look at Jake to know who his daddy is. He's been dealing with the lies your father told too. Both of you had a lot of misconceptions."

"He doesn't want him," I said.

"You had seven months to adjust to the news. He didn't have more than a few minutes," she said. "Give him a chance."

"I can't. It's too much," I cried.

"Give him time," she said, wrapping her arms around me and letting me sob.

"I'll try," I said to her as I relaxed into her embrace for a few moments. "I'm going to get Jake from Phil and take him home. Thank you for watching him, but I just ... I just need him."

She smiled sadly at me and kissed my forehead. I walked into the den to see Phil watching a game as usual. As an ex-pro baseball player, there was always a game on. Jake was sound asleep on his chest, with Phil still giving him the play by play of the game. The sight made my heart clench.

"Hey," I said to him.

"Hey, Kiddo," he said, looking up at me. "I take it that things didn't go well."

"Understatement of the year," I sighed.

"Give him a chance, Kiddo," he said. "Give him some time to come to terms with everything."

"I'll try," I said.

"You taking the little man home?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, picking Jake up and cradling him into my chest. "I should put him to bed."

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said, patting my hand affectionately.

"Thanks again for everything, Phil," I said.

"Any time," he said.

I walked past my mom, who kissed me and Jake before opening the door for us.

"I love you, Bella," she said. "Keep your chin up."

"I'll do my best," I said.

"We're proud of you, you know," Renee said. "You have been so strong through all of this.

"I don't feel very strong now," I said.

"You'll get through this," she said. "And we'll be here with you every step of the way."

"Thank you," I said, kissing her cheek. I grabbed Jake's blanket and covered him up before making the short walk across the porch to my door.

"Hey," Edward said, from the shadow, at the corner of the porch.

I jumped and stared at him, cradling Jake tighter to my body.

"Hello," I said, quietly.

"Can we talk?" he asked, staring at Jake, and sounding completely unsure.

"That didn't go so well last time," I said, pulling the blanket up to make sure Jake was completely covered.

"I know," he said, sadly. "I can only promise that I'll try to do better."

"I don't want promises," I said, shaking my head.

"I'm sorry..."

"I'm just going to put him down in his bed," I said, interrupting him. "You can sit on the couch until I get back."

"Thank you," he said.

I went upstairs and put Jake in his bed. He would be up to eat again at 11:00, but would sleep through until 7:00 after that. Once that was done I couldn't bring myself to return downstairs yet and so I changed, putting a pair of sweats on and one of the Dartmouth t-shirts I got last summer. I swept my hair into a ponytail and made for the stairs.

"That's the look I'm more familiar with," Edward said as I came down the stairs.

I only nodded, unsure of what else to say or do.

"Look," Edward said. "I'm sorry. I should never have said the things that I did."

I just looked at him, wondering what he wanted me to say.

"I know this wasn't about money, Bella," he said. "I know who Phil is and everything. I was just shocked."

"What do you want me to say Edward?" I asked. "I don't know that I have any more words."

"Can you answer some of my questions?" he asked.

"I guess," I said, flopping into an armchair.

"Does my mom know about him?" he asked.

"Yup," I said. "She figured it out right away."

"Figured it out?" he asked.

"He looks like you," I said. "When she saw me, she put two and two together."

"She saw pictures?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. "She hung some at my mother's house and was supposed to hang them here too, but she got side tracked."

"Can I see them?" he asked.

"The pictures?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. I stood up from my spot and grabbed the framed pictures to hand them to Edward. I looked at them and smiled before turning them over for him to look at.

"He has my hair," Edward said, running his fingers through his hair.

"And your eyes, your nose, your lips..." I said. "If I wasn't there when he was born I wouldn't even know that I was his mother."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I was so out of line. I just... I never expected..."

"Me neither," I said. "I can guarantee that I never expected to be a teen mother."

"But you're doing it," he said. "You still graduated and you're still here going to Dartmouth."

"My mom is a lot of help," I said. "Plus my friends in Florida were awesome."

"That must have been hard," he said. "Going to school while pregnant I mean..."

"It was okay," I said. "It would have been impossible in Forks though. I can't imagine I'd have had the support I got in Jacksonville."

"I would have supported you," he said.

"Your friends certainly wouldn't have," I said.

"You're right," he said. "That's part of the reason why I stopped hanging out with them. That and the nagging."

"Nagging?" I asked.

"Jessica," he answered. "They had a hard time accepting that I wasn't interested in her."

"You weren't?" I asked.

"Nope," he said. "All my thoughts were on one girl. One girl who I thought was in Switzerland."

I was silent. What the hell was I supposed to say? I had spent a year thinking that this had all been a lie and now here he was telling me it wasn't. I looked at the photo album on the table where my mom and Esme had left it.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

"Why?" I asked. "Why are you sorry?"

"For saying what I did," he said. "When you first told me about Jake... I thought you had moved on. I felt sick inside. Then when you said he was mine... I felt so stupid. How could I have just abandoned you at the airport like that? You were left alone on buses and... I couldn't take care of you, how could I take care of a baby? I freaked."

"Me too," I said.

"You freaked?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I realized that I hadn't had my, you know, time of the month... I was sure it was just due to stress. I mean, we had been safe and I had no other symptoms. I mentioned it to my mother and she dragged me out of the house to Walmart. She wouldn't even let me wait to test until we got home."

"You found out you were pregnant in a Walmart bathroom?" he asked, his lips raised in an amused smirk.

"There were two lines immediately," I said. "I just stared at it. My mom was knocking at the stall door and I had gone completely mute. After ten minutes she crawled under the stall door. I just told her the test was broken."

He laughed slightly.

"She dragged me out of Walmart and home. I don't think I said another word until the next day. To say teenage motherhood had not been on my agenda was an understatement," I said. "It wasn't until I saw him on the ultrasound a few days later that I actually accepted he was real."

"You didn't call though," he said.

"I couldn't, Edward," I said. "I was hurting from my father's rejection of me. I couldn't bare the thought of him being rejected."

"I wouldn't have," he said, vehemently.

"I didn't know that," I said to him. "I thought... I thought you didn't want me either. Why would you want anything to do with our baby?"

"Why didn't you believe me? I told you I wanted you, that I loved you... but you were so quick to forget that," he said.

"With all that I had seen and heard, it was still hard. But it never made sense Edward. Not really, anyways. You were you and I was... me," I said.

"That's generally the way it works," he said, with a chuckle. "And why didn't it make sense?"

"How many times had you spoken to me in Forks?" I asked him.

"I don't know," he said. "Lots."

"Okay, conversation that didn't have anything to do with school work or projects," I clarified.

"I don't know," he said.

"None," I said. "Nothing other than the occasional taunt or a laugh when someone else said something. I know the words weren't usually from you, but you never stopped them, you just went right along with them."

"Bella," he started to say but I continued.

"Barfy the Brain, Nerdbird, Ugly Duckling..." I said. "Should I go on?"

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't want to hurt you. Not ever... They were my friends. I just... I'm sorry."

"That's all that I had to go on. My mother and Phil bent over backwards to help me get to them in Jacksonville when I told her about Charlie... and about you. But I was so convinced that they wouldn't want me either... I expected them to have abandoned me in the airport too. But their love is constant and amazing. They moved here so I could have Jake and my dream too."

"I'm glad," Edward said. "I wish things had been different. I wish I had taken the time to get to know you before last summer. I love you so much. I was counting the time until you got here. I even got a class list from each of my classes already to make sure you were still going to be here."

"You did?" I asked.

"After a little tweaking, we're in all the same classes and labs," he said, smiling sheepishly.

"A little tweaking?" I asked.

"I may have bribed one of the admissions counselors to make it happen..." he said, smiling sheepishly.

"But things are different now," I said.

"They are," he said, moving in front of me and taking my hands in his. "They are going to be so different."

"You don't have to have anything to do with him, with us... I don't want you to feel trapped..." I said, looking at our joined hands.

"I want to," he said. "I want to be his dad."

"You can't say that and then take it back... That's a forever thing..."

"It is," Edward vowed. "I promised you forever and I meant it, Bella. You, me and Jake... We're a forever thing."


	4. Epilogue

EPILOGUE:

"Now your class valedictorian, Dr. Isabella Cullen," the Dean said. The crowd cheered appreciatively, as I nervously took the podium.

"Wow!" I said, taking a deep breath. "I always dreamed of standing here, maybe not as valedictorian, but definitely graduating from Dartmouth Medical School with honors. There was a time when I questioned if it was possible. You see, as most of you know, I was a statistic; a mother at 18 years old. But with the incredible support of my family and friends I made it.

We all face challenges in life. Some may seem insurmountable at times. It's easy to give up. It's harder to push through and keep fighting. Surround yourself with people who will help you, not hinder you. Defy those who say you can't. When it all comes down to it, the choice is yours. Make that choice count."

The applause was deafening as I stepped down, shaking the dean's hand before moving on to some of my professors, and finally the guest speaker. I waved over the crowd to my almost six year old son who sat near the front with Edward's and my small contingent of supporters, and returned to my seat next to Edward for the remainder of the ceremony.

"You did great," Edward said quietly, kissing my cheek.

"Thank you," I whispered back.

It had been a long road to get here, but we had done it together despite all the roadblocks in our way.

Edward stayed late into the night that first night as we tried to really talk and overcome the lies and mistakes that had separated us. When Jake woke to be fed at 11:00, Edward met his son for the first time. He reluctantly went home at midnight, promising to return early to spend the day with us. As soon as the door closed I went into my office to look through my boxes from Forks. Most of the stuff was what I expected. I put the books on my book shelf and sorted through the trinkets that seemed like they had belonged to another life. It wasn't until the last box that I was able to find what I was looking for. Right on the bottom were three envelopes with my name on them, written in Edward's unmistakable scrawl.

I climbed into my bed and read them. Edward had truly poured his heart and soul into them, telling me everything I needed to hear. When he showed up the next morning, I threw myself into his arms, sobbing. That was the last night he spent away from us. He wanted to be there for me, and he didn't want to miss any more of Jake's life.

Carlisle and Esme both moved into the grandparent role as seamlessly as Renee and Phil had, happily spending as much time as possible with Jake. They also fully supported Edward when he announced that he wasn't coming back home, choosing instead to stay with Jake and me at my place. Esme happily added a second desk to the office and another dresser to the bedroom, since there were no spare rooms. He only slept on the couch for a week before I couldn't stand to see him trying to sleep on a sofa that was at least a foot shorter than he was any longer. We managed ten nights together in my bed before we were really _TOGETHER _in our bed in every sense of the word.

Things weren't always easy that first year. In fact, sometimes they almost seemed impossible, especially when Edward's 'friends' decided to surprise him over Thanksgiving.

Esme and Carlisle had invited us all to their house for Thanksgiving. Life had been pretty great to that point. Our classes were fantastic and Edward and I worked together seamlessly. Jake was just starting to crawl and adored all the attention that was showered on him constantly by doting parents and grandparents. He was a complete ham! Phil and I were especially thankful for the invitation since it was the one day of the year that Renee forgot her lack of cooking skill as she lovingly put together a feast of epic proportions. I hadn't forgotten the Turducken incident from the year before. We were almost ready to eat when the doorbell rang. Esme asked me to answer it as Phil and Carlisle were in the den watching football, while she and Renee were in the kitchen. Edward had just gone upstairs to put Jake down for a nap. I opened the door to faces I had hoped to never see again.

"Nerdbird?" Rosalie's shrill yell went up. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" I said, still shocked to see all of Edward's former friends standing at the door with suitcases in hand.

"We came to spend Thanksgiving with our boy," Emmett crowed.

"We didn't realize you would get a pity invite," Alice added.

"What are you doing here?" Edward growled coming down the stairs.

"Edward, my man," Emmett yelled, bringing the rest of the family to the foyer to see the spectacle. Edward was pulled into a massive bear hug as the others pushed by me into the house.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked again, pulling away from Emmett and standing next to me, wrapping his arms around me.

"We came to spend the holiday with our boy," Emmett said, while Alice and Rosalie glared at Edward's arms.

"It's called a telephone," Edward said to them. "Or email, or snail mail... maybe a telegram. Four people don't just show up unannounced."

"Five," Jasper said quietly.

"Five?" Edward asked.

"Jessica is still freshening up in the car," he said quietly.

"Still," Edward said, clearly exasperated. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to save you from holiday boredom," Emmett said happily, obviously not understanding Edward's tense demeanor.

"I haven't spoken one word to any of you since I left Forks six months ago and you just show up here?" Edward asked as Jessica joined the party staring at my position in Edward's arms. I don't know what it was about her presence but the fear and doubt that I had been feeling as soon as the Fork's crew walked in the door was gone. At that moment I wasn't any of the things that they had said. I was Isabella Swan, daughter to Renee and Phil Dwyer, mother of Edward Jacob soon- to- be-Cullen, girlfriend of Edward Cullen. I was so much more than they could ever hope to be.

"Edward, why do you have your arms around the ugly duckling?" she asked, glaring at me. This caused giggles and laughter from all of them, while the parents behind us all gasped at her audacity. I glared back at her and wrapped myself further around Edward, challenging her to say more.

"That's enough, Jessica!" Edward yelled. "You don't get to come into my parents' home and attack the woman I love!"

"Eddie," Jessica said, sounding horrified that he had just yelled at her.

"For the last time my name is Edward!" Edward said glaring at her before turning to look at the rest. "Look! I don't understand why any of you are even here, especially you Jessica."

"I thought we could have a little fun..." Jessica said batting her eyelashes at him like he wasn't standing there with his arm around me.

"I wasn't interested in you in Forks, and I am certainly not interested in you now. And as for the rest of you guys, I haven't even tried to contact any of you since I left Forks, but you thought it was okay to just show up? It's been over six months!"

"We thought you were busy," Rosalie said with a shrug.

"Oh I've been busier than ever, and happier too," Edward said, squeezing me a little tighter. "I never contacted you because I didn't want to. I have no interest in your toxic friendship!"

"What do you mean toxic friendship?" Alice asked, looking stunned.

"You lied to me Alice," Edward said to her.

"I wouldn't!" Alice responded.

"So you saw Bella getting picked up at the airport?" he challenged.

"I... She was unimportant," Alice said, as though that made it right. "I mean, heck, her own father didn't want her."

"I did," Edward said. "She was important to me. She is important to me."

"The rest of you were in on it too," Edward said, looking at the group. "There was a reason why I started turning down your requests to hang out. Not only were you always trying to foist Jessica off on me when I clearly wasn't interested but you were constantly trying to belittle the person I loved when she wasn't even there."

"And you are blaming us for her leaving?" Rosalie asked.

"Hell yes!" Edward said.

"How?" Rosalie challenged.

"The diner," I responded speaking up for the first time.

"That was too easy," Alice said. "You were so pathetic sitting there all alone looking worse than normal."

"So you used some of the things I told you about falling in love with her and added suppositions to fuel the lies her father told," Edward said, almost trembling because he was so mad. "You were supposed to be my friends. You were supposed to support my choices and not kill them."

"Your choice was fucked up, Man," Emmett said. "Come on, you were Edward Freaking Cullen. You could have had any girl ever and yet you wanted her."

"Yes! And that wasn't your call to make! I did have my choice and I chose the best," Edward said, pulling me in front of him and wrapping both arms around me. "Bella is kind and gentle. She is smart as hell and funny. She has the biggest heart and caring nature. She is the most beautiful person I have ever known both inside and out."

"You're telling me that you think SHE is more beautiful than me?" Rosalie scoffed.

"Definitely! She is more beautiful just waking up in the morning than you could ever hope to be," Edward growled.

"You're certifiable!" Rosalie said looking at Edward before turning her glare on me. "I don't know what you've done to poison him against us, but we won't give up easily."

"I haven't done a thing," I told her honestly. "You did the poisoning yourself."

"I thought we got rid of you at the diner," Alice said.

"You almost did," I said, feeling emboldened by Edward's words. "I almost fell into the trap of believing your vile and vicious words that you spouted that day, and every other day of my life in Forks. It would have been easy to give up and believe you. But I fought through. I found friends that liked me for who I was. I have a family that loves me and a boyfriend that I would go to the ends of the earth for, and I know he would do the same for me."

"How very touching," Alice said, putting her hand to her heart. "However you are forgetting that your family didn't want you. He left you all alone at the airport because he didn't want you."

"We did," Phil said, coming forward from his place next to Carlisle. "My wife and I wanted her but made the mistake believing that she was happy in Forks."

"And who are you?" Rosalie said, looking at him with a sneer.

"I'm her step-father," Phil said. "And one of the best days of my life was when she stepped off the plane last year and came home."

I looked up at Phil and smiled. Emmett just stared at Phil, clearly trying to place him.

"You guys need to leave," Edward said. "Your lies and deceit caused me a year without someone I love and I won't even take that chance again."

"Look," Rosalie said, trying to calm the situation down. "I'm sorry for whatever we did. Can someone please just tell us where to put our stuff so that we can try to freshen up and be ready to join you for dinner. We'll be on our best behavior."

"My son was right," Esme spoke up. "It's time for you five to leave."

"Where are we supposed to go?" Alice asked, sticking out her bottom lip to look cute or pathetic, I wasn't sure which.

There's a hotel down the street that may have some openings," Esme said, giving them the MOM look. "And I think there is a turkey dinner special on at Denny's."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, shocked.

"I mean that it's time for you all to leave," Esme said.

"You can't mean that," Emmett said, looking away from Phil finally to look at Esme, completely shocked.

"I can and I do," Esme responded. "I am sharing this holiday with my family and friends and none of you are welcome."

"But you said we were welcome any time?" Alice said, lip gone and look of complete panic in it's place.

"I said that friends of Edward's were always welcome in my home. Unfortunately you have all shown that you are no friends at all, and as such I am asking you all to leave."

"Mrs. C?" Emmett said looking completely heartbroken.

"I wonder how all of your parents will react when I inform them of your behavior here today, and of your actions that led to Isabella's departure from Forks? I can only imagine what Reverend and Mrs. Brandon will feel when they hear all the horrible things their sweet little Alice has done!" Esme crooned, looking at Alice.

"Or Daniel and Kiki?" Carlisle added, staring at ROsalie who blanched instantly.

"Well I know that Marsha and Kevin McCarty and Dave and Jan Whitlock will be absolutely heartbroken that their sons were so terribly rude to me and my guests in my home," Esme said.

"We weren't rude to them," Alice said, in horror. "We didn't even know that they'd be here."

"Au contraire," Carlisle said. "I am certain that Renee and Phil Dwyer, are very offended that you all walked into my home and attacked their daughter."

"But ..." Rosalie said, before being cut off by Emmett.

"Phil Dwyer, like you mean six time gold glove winner Phil Dwyer?"

"Actually it was seven, and I was World Series MVP twice," Phil said, staring at Emmett. "And I believe that you were all asked to leave!"

Carlisle and Phil ushered the five out the door and onto the porch while we watched from the foyer. Edward started mumbling apologies in my ear for the way they treated me but I turned in his arms and pressed my lips to his to shut him up. "I'm okay," I whispered against his lips and smiled at him before relaxing into his arms and wrapping my own around him. Renee and Esme wrapped their arms around us from either side and we all stood their until the dad came back inside.

"How are you?" Phil asked, looking at me with concern.

"I'm good," I said truthfully."We're good."

The rest of the afternoon was quiet. Phil and Carlisle returned to the den to watch their game, thankful for the gift of Tivo. Esme and Renee returned to the kitchen, where Phil and I became thankful that she actually learned a few things from Esme and her cooking began to improve. Edward and I were thankful for quiet time to study together as we always did. When Jake woke up, from his nap, thankfully missing all the drama, he had his milk and then joined us as we sat together and enjoyed our meal, never once mentioning the earlier drama.

In fact I doubt we would have spoken of it again, other than Esme who made five phone calls to Forks, if we hadn't had one last visitor that day. We were all sitting in the den watching Jake as he tried to crawl. He was so determined, a trait I insisted he got from Edward, when the doorbell rang. Esme furrowed her brow and stood to answer it. Carlisle followed right behind as Edward pulled me tightly into his arms.

"Jasper," Esme said as she answered the door.

"Mrs. C," he said, sounding nervous as hell. "I'm not here to try to stop you from calling my folks. In fact I already called them and told them almost everything. I just wanted to tell you that we changed our tickets to tonight and we fly out on the red eye. I'm just here to apologize for my actions. I never meant to hurt anyone, not Bella and especially not Edward. I made some stupid choices and I will gladly take whatever consequences that come my way."

"Thank you Jasper," Esme said.

"I really miss Edward," he said. "His friendship has always meant a lot to me. I... I just wanted him to know that."

"I'll let him know," she said.

"Thank you Ma'am," he said, turning and leaving the porch.

Esme kept in touch with the other parents and often gave us updates on them. Usually just tidbits here and there.

Jasper and Alice broke up shortly before his parents forced him to move back to Texas with them.

It took Edward a long time to contact Jasper, and an even longer time to actually see him but we eventually sorted out a relationship with him. We were there when he married his longtime girlfriend Maria, shortly after Jake turned five. He was their ring bearer, though he was certain he was the Ring Bear and insisted on growling at the bridesmaids who tried to pinch his cheeks.

Rosalie and Emmett broke up shortly after that.

Rosalie dropped out of college and was a cashier at the Thriftway market. Apparently her mother was unhappy because she had gained at least fifty pounds, but you know how mom's can exaggerate things some times.

Emmett's scholarship fell through when he couldn't maintain his GPA. He moved to the community college in Port Angeles and changed his major to education, deciding to become a teacher.

Alice's parents decided that she needed to be transferred to a more religious place and moved her to a private Christian college. Unfortunately with Alice's flair for the dramatic she managed to hook up with a fanatical Christian cult leader who was over 20 years older than her. She married him and moved to somewhere in Colorado to live on a compound. When the compound was raided four years later, and Alice's husband was arrested. She returned home with two small sons and another on the way.

As for Edward and I, we worked hard to get through the college part of our education in two years. We celebrated with a family trip to Jamaica with Jake and both sets of our parents. It was wonderful. On the third day we dressed our two year old son in a special t-shirt and waited for his grandparents to notice what it said.

"What shirt is that?" Renee asked when we all walked into the room, Jake holding each of our hands.

"What does it say Renee?" Esme asked, looking over.

"Come see Grandma," Renee said to Jake. He ran over to her and held his arms up. Renee squealed with delight as she read the words.

"What is it?" Esme asked as she approached with Carlisle and Phil.

MY MOMMY AND DADDY ARE GETTING MARRIED TODAY.

Esme squealed in delight and both Carlisle and Phil smiled happily, congratulating us. That night at sunset in front of our parents and our son, I became Isabella Cullen.

Medical school was hard. But with supportive parents and advisers we made it work. When it came time to find a placement for residency, Edward and I pretty much had our choice. We called a family meeting to find out where our families thought we should go, since they planned to move along with us to help with Jake.  
It was actually an easy choice once Phil informed us that he had been offered a job as hitting coach for the Boston Red Socks.

"So Boston it is," Esme clapped happily. We had already known we wanted to stay on the east coast and having a large city with multiple hospitals was a necessity with three doctors in the family. Esme and Renee together, were a force to be reckoned with when it came to buying houses. They had chosen five houses for Edward and I to chose from. The first one had us from the moment we walked in the door.

"It feels like a home," Jake said as we walked through the large home, giving it his seal of approval.

Esme and Renee also quickly gave it their thumbs up before taking Jake and the realtor to check out the back yard, leaving Edward and I alone.

"Is this our new house, Babe?" I asked Edward, smiling at the thought.

"I think it is," he said. "But it will be a lot of work..."

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"There's four more bedrooms to fill," he laughed.

I laughed with him. We both knew that we wanted more kids once we were through with residency, and this was more than perfect. It turns out that this was the top of Esme and Renee's lists as they had both found houses the loved on the same street. Esme and Carlisle were two doors down, and Renee and Phil were next door to them.

We actually didn't end up waiting until after residency to start expanding our family. We decided to start trying with nine months left, knowing that it would take a while to happen. It didn't. And for my final day of residency I was 34 weeks pregnant with our twins.

"Paging Dr. Cullen to the ER," the intercom crackled. "Dr Cullen to the ER."

"Seriously," I groaned as I pulled my body out of the chair I had just occupied moments earlier while trying to scarf down my lunch.

"Good grief!" Carlisle groaned. "You'd think that after two years they would remember to call a first name with their pages, wouldn't you!"

"Let me call and see exactly who they want," my husband of almost four years stated as he picked up the phone on the wall to call the ER.

"Fine by me," I said, rubbing my swollen belly.

"You're up Dad," Edward said a moment later as he hung up the phone. Carlisle grumbled as he headed out of the room, causing Edward and I to laugh. Once Carlisle had gone Edward moved behind me, rubbing his hands on my distended abdomen. "Are you ready?" Edward asked.

"As I'll ever be," I replied.

Today was our final shift as residents. Edward was staying on for two more weeks to help cover some vacation time before we moved on to our new venture, CCC clinic. I was planning to take six months off with Jake and the twins before joining him there.

CCC clinic; Cullen, Cullen, and Cullen. It was our way of getting some normalcy in life after the grueling residency period. We would have regular hours and the ability to come and go as we pleased. It was also under ten minutes from home.

As for Charlie; Esme and Carlisle had returned to Forks a few weeks after our wedding to close their house down permanently to prepare it for sale. They just happened to be in town for Charlie's wedding to Tanya Denali. Carlisle and Esme only found this out when they decided to eat out at the lodge only to find the wedding party there. Tanya hurriedly invited them to join the festivities, remembering their prominent place in the Forks community. Esme said she only joined to check out the complete train wreck. When Charlie inquired about Edward, Esme shared her pride at Edward's accomplishments, happily including his wife and son. Carlisle returned the favor, asking Charlie about me. He spun some wild tale about me traipsing across Africa saving the lions before changing the subject. Before leaving that night, with Edward's and my permission, Carlisle showed Charlie a few pictures of Edward and his 'bride'.

"Hey Charlie," Carlisle said, pulling the pictures from Esme's purse. "Let me show you some pictures."

"Sure," Charlie said, coming over to Carlisle.

"These are from Edward's wedding a few weeks ago," he said as he handed over the small brag album that Esme carried.

Charlie was silent as he stared at the pictures, looking at images of that he never expected.

"Our grandson is amazing," Esme added. "He absolutely loves spending time with all of his grandparents, but he is a Momma's boy at heart."

"She is an amazing mom," Carlisle filled in. "She has managed to maintain the highest GPA in her year, even beating out her husband while devoting countless hours to her son."

"She's an amazing person," Esme filled in. "We are so thrilled that she is a part of our family now."

I never heard another word either from or about him until we had been in Boston for a month. I was home alone recovering after a 36 hour shift. I had just fallen asleep when the doorbell rang. I ignored it but the person continued to ring. Finally I got up and went to the door. My heart plummeted to my feet when there was a policeman at the door with two men in dark suits.

"Are you Isabella Swan Cullen?" they asked.

"Yes," I replied, uncertainly.

"May we come in?" they asked.

"I guess," I replied. "Can you please give me a few moments to put some proper clothes on please. I just came off a 36 hour shift."

"Yes, Ma'am," the officer replied. "We'll just sit here."

I hurried up the stairs and moved to grab some proper clothes. I also called Carlisle and Esme and asked them to come over quickly.

I arrived downstairs at the same time that they came in the front door. After introductions were made the men informed me that my father had been killed in the line of duty. Not his duty as Chief of Police of Forks, but as informant to the FBI, using his role of son-in-law of the Denali crime family. They delivered a check for his life insurance and a letter. In the letter, Charlie informed me that he had gotten involved with Tanya that summer, not knowing who she was. When he found out, he was already in deep enough that he would be in danger getting out. I would be in danger. He did what he could to distance himself from me so that I would be safe then he tried to take down the family from the inside.

Learning that my father had loved me was a new heartbreak, but it also allowed me to finally close that chapter of my life. The money sat in an account so that my children would never worry about money for their college education.

My children...

Everyone thought, because of my size, that I would be lucky to make 36 weeks with the twins. Once again they underestimated me and Samuel Carlisle and Jared Philip were born completely healthy only one week before their due date. I worked part time after that at CCC. It was wonderful. Leah Renesme completed our family a little over two years later. Life with four kids, two careers and an amazing extended family was crazy. It was also perfect.

Crazy perfect!

.

.

_**And it's done! I hope you all enjoyed. Thank you to all who read and reviewed. Thanks to those who recommended this story as well.**_


End file.
